dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong vs Infernape
Donkey Kong vs Infernape is ZackAttackX's sixty-sixth DBX. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Pokemon! Who will win this ape altercation? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Lush Jungle - Pokemon Sun and Moon. At last, Donkey Kong could rest. All his precious bananas were in tact, all a beautiful shade of gold and neatly piled. What are the chances of, say, a pyrokinetic monkey smashing into it and completely ruining it? I'd say pretty low, and I'm sure DK would've agreed, but that's exactly what happened. When DK stepped back to admire his handiwork, an Infernape struck the pile with a devastating Mach Punch, sending all the bananas falling on top of him, burying him under the remains of his once beautiful, fresh and fruity creation. After a couple of seconds, DK's eyes became visible from within the pile of bananas. He blinked twice as he took in what just happened. Frustrated, he utilized his Spinning Kong technique to free himself from the ruins of his masterpiece and roared, beating his chest angrily. Infernape turned around and clenched his fists, itching for the fight to begin. HERE WE GO! Donkey Kong swung wildly with his fists, but Infernape effortlessly dodged them before striking back with swifter and more accurate punches. He delivered a stiff uppercut to DK, knocking him slightly into the air before socking him with a Mach Punch. DK was sent tumbling into a tree, but still remained standing. Infernape then prepared a Flame Wheel, flinging himself at Donkey Kong. The giant ape's eyes widened as the incoming threat crashed into him, blasting him through the tree with a lot of force. Infernape leaped back as Donkey Kong equipped his coconut gun, firing a barrage of coconuts towards his opponent. Infernape used Close Combat to repel the incoming coconuts, but did not expect to have a tree thrown at him. The tree sent Infernape tumbling back, landing hard against a boulder. The Pokemon regained his composure to see Donkey Kong leaping above him, attempting a Thunder Wham. Thanks to his upped speed, Infernape was able to avoid the attack. The boulder wasn't as fortunate as Donkey Kong reduced it to nothing more than a pile of dust. Infernape then rushed in again and struck Donkey Kong with a Close Combat, dealing a hefty amount of damage to the giant ape. DK used his Spinning Kong once more to repel his opponent, preventing him from dealing any more damage. Donkey Kong and Infernape then met head on, trading punches with each other, but in time, Infernape's lowered defense became apparent and Donkey Kong capitalized by delivering a stiff punch to the Pokemon's gut, blasting it into a nearby rock face. Infernape dropped to a knee, but wasn't out of the fight yet. Donkey Kong smirked and fired more coconuts at the Pokemon, who this time powered through with a piping hot Flare Blitz, annihilating the coconuts and surprising the hell out of Donkey Kong! Infernape struck home with the attack, dealing massive damage to the giant ape. Donkey Kong was blown away by the attack, landing hard and running out of steam. Infernape leaped back and used Flamethrower, trying to incinerate his opponent. Donkey Kong recovered in time and used his Spinning Kong again to power through the attack, making his way towards Infernape. The Pokemon tried to leap into the air to evade, but DK wasn't having it. He grabbed Infernape by the leg and slammed him into everything he could see - the floor, the trees, the mountainside, the lot. There were Infernape imprints scattered around the entire area and when he was done, DK slammed the Pokemon into the ground once again. He then charged up a Giant Punch as Infernape slowly began to stand up. When the Pokemon regained its stability, he turned around and was met by Donkey Kong's right arm blasting through the front of his face, killing him in an instant. Infernape's body slumped to the ground as Donkey Kong let out a roar, beating his chest in triumph. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights